Inside Counts
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Who said the outside counts? Luffy never thought the outside counts and that didn't change even when he met a helpless homeless girl.


**Everything in **_**italics**_** is what the homeless dude is hearing in its subconscious. Bold is sound effects.**

**I made a****one shot of the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece in this chapter and the other chapters.**

* * *

><p><em>"Oi Ace! There's someone lying there!",<em>

**B-bump, b-bump.**

'Who? Who is talking?',

_"Luffy, don't wake him!",_

**B-bump, b-bump.**

'Wake who?',

_"But he's cold! And there's going to be a snowstorm later! We have to take care of him before he dies!"_,

**B-bump, b-bump.**

'Before who dies?',

"_Seriously… You are such a hard head…",_

"Ace! Please!",

_"Ok! But I am not going to touch him!",_

**B-bump, b-bump.**

'Huh? What do I feel?',

_"Damn! He's light! He need something to eat!",_

_"Let's go to home then! His heart is beating slower!",_

**B-bump**

'Whose heart?',

**B-bu-**

Luffy and Ace ran as fast as they could to their house. Ace opened the house and Luffy entered. He looked at the homeless, sick person in his arms and he breathed hard. The cold wind didn't make it any better, stinging his throat every time he breathed. He looked at Ace with a painful face.

"I will call Chopper. Put him in your bed and we will see what we can do.", said Ace. Luffy nodded and he ran upstairs. He put the homeless guy in his bed. Luffy didn't care he was dirty; he needed some warmth now… Luffy grabbed some sheets and put it over him, hoping he would get warm.

Ace walked upstairs and looked. The poor guy was trembling and shivering. His skin turned pale and on some places even blue. His red/orange hair hid his eyes and it looked dirty as hell…

Ace now looked at Luffy who was preparing a hot bottle for him "Chopper is coming soon.",

Luffy passed Ace and he walked to his guest, putting the hot bottle in his bed, hoping he would warm up "Good…", replied Luffy. Ace walked to his little brother and sat down next to him. Luffy looked with worry. The front door opened and closed. Someone walked upstairs. Hancock walked around the corner and she frowned confused when she saw someone lying in Luffy's bed.

"Who is that?", she asked confused. Luffy and Ace looked at her with a surprised frown. Hancock was their house mate and her parents were friends with their parents. Hancock walked closer and looked at the cold helpless soul lying in bed. "A friend of yours?", she asked, pinching her nose close for the smell.

Ace frowned and Luffy only looked at the sick guest with worry. "No, it's the homeless dude from Merry Street. Luffy found him lying on the floor, so he took him with him.",

"Gross…", said Hancock "It's filled with deceases and dirt.", Luffy and Ace glared at Hancock. The front door opened again and someone walked upstairs after hearing Ace scowl at Hancock.

"What's going on in he- Oh my…", said Makino, looking at the one laying in the bed "He need a warm shower…", she said. Luffy and Ace nodded. Ace still had the same scowl painted on his face and Luffy stood up and he walked to the bathroom. Ace tilted the guy and he walked to the bathroom.

"Come.", said Makino to Hancock. Hancock nodded and walked downstairs with Makino. Ace and Luffy did what they were told to… But euhm…

Both siblings ran downstairs with red heads. Makino and Hancock looked in confusion. They took a deep breath and said

"It's a girl…", 

* * *

><p>It was now Makino's turn to wash <em>her<em>. Ace and Luffy had got a trauma and Hancock didn't want to do it because she said she was dirty and she smelled.

-xxxxxx-

The girl woke up after some time in a warm bed. She sat up fast and she gasped when her vest fell open. She clutched it close and she looked around. Where the hell was she? She looked outside and she saw a snow storm outside. Her eyes widened and she lay down again. What happened?

The door opened and she gasped, almost falling out of the bed. Luffy stood at the door with a tray with soup and a piece of bread. Luffy smiled and he walked closely to her. She followed all his movements with fear and cautioness. Luffy sat down on Ace's bed, next to her. "I have some soup for you… I think you will like it…", he said "It is warm…",

She looked curious at the soup. Luffy tried to look in her eyes, but her hair covered everything.

"Can you talk?", She nodded "What's your name?",

"Euhm… Nami…", she said.

Luffy smiled and nodded "My name is Luffy.", he said. "Nice to meet you.",

"N… Nice to meet you, too…", she said shyly

Luffy grinned and he gave the soup carefully to her. "It's still hot so I think you have to blow it first.", he said. Nami nodded and did what he said. She sipped it from the spoon and she smiled. Such a long time ago she had something eatable. She ate the soup slowly and Luffy looked at her with a smile. "I also have some bread for you.", he gave the bread and Nami smiled, eating it slowly.

Luffy smiled when she was done. He just let her ate in peace and silence. She gave the tray back to Luffy and she looked around.

"What am I doing here?", she whispered.

"I found you on the street and you were very cold, so my brother and I took you with us… Our caretaker took care of you by giving you soup and a shower…",

"C…Caretaker?", she asked shy and blushing.

Luffy nodded with a grin. "Don't worry, she's a female.", he explained. He was not going to say he had seen her naked though... Nami smiled and nodded relieved. "A doctor is coming by soon too.", he added. "Just making sure you aren't sick or anything.",

"Thanks…", she whispered. "You don't know how happy I am…",

"I would know if I saw your eyes.", Luffy mumbled in his hand.

Nami looked at him and frowned confused. "Do you have something for in my hair then?", she asked. Luffy smiled and nodded. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He later came back with a hair clip. "Here.", he said. Nami smiled and accepted the hairclip. She put it in her hair and she made her eyes more visible. Luffy smiled.

"That looks much better!", he said. "Your eyes are beautiful.",

Nami blushed deeply and she looked away. "Thanks…",

Hancock slammed the door open and she looked mad at Nami. "Luffy, I want her to leave after the snow storm.", she said. Luffy looked with wide eyes and Nami shivered, already thinking about the snow.

"Why?", asked Luffy.

"Very easy.", said Hancock. "My parents pay for this house. As soon as they find out we have someone here, we have to pay more. She can't pay her share since she doesn't have any money.",

Luffy's chin fell on the ground and Nami looked at her hands.

"She is right…", Nami mumbled. "I will leave soon…",

"What?", asked Luffy "You can't just tell her to go outside! What if she almost dies just like an hour ago.",

'I almost died?' thought Nami confused and scared.

Hancock shrugged her shoulders and she left. Just left… Luffy looked at Nami and Nami looked away with a sad face. Nami looked at the window and she already shivered, seeing the white snow. Luffy frowned also sad. "I… I promise… You don't have to be alone.", he said with a forced smile.

Nami looked at him with sadness. "You don't even know me so don't make any promises…", she said. "I don't deserve your kindness…",

Luffy frowned and he looked at the ground. "I… I could take some time to know you better…", said Luffy. Nami looked at him and smiled sweetly. She sighed and she looked away again.

"Why did you save me if you don't even know me?", she asked confused.

"You are just human… I can't let someone lay on the ground.", he explained. Nami smiled. He was just honest and nice. "Just take a long rest and I will talk with Ace and Makino.", he said.

"Makino?",

"The caretakers.", he smiled.

Nami smiled and nodded back. "Thanks…", she said. Luffy smiled and left her alone. Nami lay down on her bed and she took a deep sigh. So far, she felt miserable…

Luffy walked downstairs and he saw Makino and Ace. He frowned and talked with them about what Hancock said. "Hancock can't decide something like that.", said Makino with crossed arms. "She has no right.",

Luffy smiled relieved and he walked back upstairs, but frowned as soon as he didn't see Nami in his bed. "Fuck!",

He ran downstairs and he put his jacket on and his shoes.

"Luffy-sama! Stop!", yelled Hancock. Luffy turned slightly to look at her. "Why are you going after her?",

"Because she's going to die otherwise!",

"Why do you care? She's ugly!",

"You are ugly!", yelled Luffy. Hancock gasped shocked. Luffy opened the door and looked at the ground, seeing fresh footsteps. Luffy ran and followed the footsteps. He could exactly see where Nami tripped or slid. Luffy stopped when he didn't see any footsteps anymore. He looked around and breathed hard. Coldness always hurt his throat.

Someone walked by and Luffy ran to the man. "Mister! Have you seen a girl here with orange hair?",

"That homeless, filthy, ugly girl? I ignore her.", he said, walking away.

Luffy gritted his teeth. "You are ugly!", yelled Luffy, pointing at the man. The man stopped and turned to look at Luffy "Come here so I can kick your ass!", added Luffy.

"I am ugly? Or are you talking about that filthy scum?", he asked with a snort.

"I'm talking about you! She's way more beautiful than you!", he yelled, a vien beating in his forehead. "You don't know shit about her!",

"Do you?", the man asked, walking closer.

Luffy balled his fists. "Yes. Her name is Nami and she's way more beautiful than you are from the inside.", growled Luffy.

The man laughed. "Nobody cares about the inside, boy. Only the outside counts.", he smiled. "I bet you also look at the outside and I bet you don't want to wake up with an ugly fuck next to you.",

"You wanna bet! I don't care about the outside!", he yelled. "I don't have time for you.", he said mad. He turned again and looked around. The man yelled something to Luffy but he ignored him.

"Nami!", yelled Luffy "Where are you! Come here!", he yelled. He didn't get an answer back. _Please, be alive…_thought Luffy "Nami! Please say something…", murmured Luffy. He pinched his eyes closed when he saw something orange. He ran to it and smiled when he saw Nami. His smile disappeared fast when he saw her state. She shivered, her hands were blue and she hugged her knees trying to be warm. "Nami…", whispered Luffy, going on his knees. He put his jacket off and he put it on her shoulders.

"Why…", she whispered with a tremble. "Why do you care…",

Luffy's face turned pained. "Nami… Come with me before you get sick…", he said, shivering this time. "Ignore Hancock and just come…",

"Leave me alone…", she whispered. "Let me get sick.",

"Nami! What if you die!", Nami said nothing and Luffy's face even turned more pained. "Are you crazy!", he yelled. "Come, please!",

"Why do you care?", she asked with a shiver and hiccup. "Leave me alone…", Luffy frowned and he touched her almost frozen hand. "People hate me…" Nami hiccupped, tears falling on the snow. "They kick me and hurt me from the outside and inside… They throw hard things at me, they scowl at me, some desperate men even try to rape me, but even those horrible heartless monsters find me too disgusting… They won't give me food and they wish me dead… But why…", Nami looked at Luffy and tears rolled from her cheeks "Why do you care?",

"Nami…",

"I'm not special. I'm not beautiful like that girl where you live. I'm meaningless in the world… I can never find someone who will understand me… You don't know anything about me, but still you care about me more than someone else ever did in my whole life…", she hiccupped.

Nami's eyes closed and she smiled, her tears still rolling "Thank you so much.", She whispered, before falling forward.

"NAMI!",

* * *

><p>"<em>How is she doing?",<em>

**B-bump**

_"Better, but her heart still is beating slow…",_

**B-bump**

_"You just have to wait before she is totally healed…",_

**B-bump**

_"Ok… Thanks, Chopper.",_

**B-bump**

'Who's grabbing my hand?'

**B-bump, B-bump**

Nami opened her eyes slowly and she looked at her hand, seeing Luffy's hand on it. Luffy looked in front of him and he rubbed his thumb over her cold hand. Nami blinked her eyes as she looked at him. Luffy looked at Nami and smiled happily.

"You're awake!", said Luffy.

Nami smiled sadly. "I guess…", she said. Luffy smiled and stood up. He grabbed something from a night stand. "I have something hot for you to drink…",

Nami grabbed the cup and sipped it. "Thanks…", she whispered. Luffy smiled and sat down again.

"You are in Chopper's infirmary.", explained Luffy "That's the doctor I was talking about.", Nami nodded expressionless and looking at the sheets.

"Thank you.", she whispered. Luffy smiled "You didn't have to…", she started. Luffy's smile disappeared "Bring me to a doctor… I didn't ask you to… I thought I said: Let me get sick…", she said. "And obviously die…", Luffy's eyes widened and he took a deep stingy breath. "It would have been easier if I just died…",

"STOP!", yelled Luffy, standing up. Nami gasped for his sudden outburst. "There exist someone on this world who cares about you!", he yelled. "Me!",

Nami's eyes slowly widened "You are the kindest person I have ever seen and it's unfair of all those people what they did to you! You don't deserve it! You deserve love!", Luffy sat down again and he held his head between his legs "Love I can give you.", Luffy now looked at Nami "If you accept…", Tears collected in Nami's eyes. "We could be friends if you want to? Share a house together to start with? You can't live on the street…",

Nami rubbed her tears away and Luffy smiled "You are the most pure and honest person I've ever met, and you deserve something better…", Nami cried harder, trying her best to rub her tears away. "I promised you, you don't have to be alone.",

Luffy smiled and he went closer to her, hugging her. Nami cried in his chest and she couldn't believe what was happening with her. After 18 year of a terrible street life, someone accepted her, even called her beautiful, honest and pure. Someone told her she had beautiful eyes. Someone asked to be her friend. Even to live together…

_She met that someone, one boy, and that boy was an angel…_

**Epilogue**

"Good morning!",

"Good morning, Na-chan!", yelled the neighbour back.

Nami smiled as she picked the newspaper from the ground. Well… Picked? Her huge belly was in the way. Nami smiled as she read it. She walked towards her front door and opened it. She closed the door behind her and she sat down on the couch, still reading the newspaper. Luffy walked downstairs in his pyjama. He looked at Nami as he rubbed his eyes. "Is it just me, or did you get fatter?",

"That's not my fault." She said, turning the new page "It's the fault of the one who couldn't hold his hose in his pants.", she grinned, pointing between his legs.

Luffy grinned and sat down next to her. "You liked it.", he grinned. He put his ear on Nami's belly and listened. "It kicked!",

"Good baby.", said Nami, rubbing her belly "It's alright to kick your father.",

"No, it isn't…", Luffy said with half lidded eyes and a pout. Nami giggled and ruffled Luffy's hair. He chuckled and kissed Nami's cheek. He went to the kitchen and he wanted to prepare something to eat. "Luffy… I had a question…", she said. Luffy frowned confused as he looked at her "I have to go to Merry Street… Do you mind coming with me?",

"Course not, angel!", grinned Luffy. Nami smiled and she looked at her newspaper. She hated it when Luffy called her angel… Luffy was the angel…

Luffy and Nami walked over Merry Street, hand in hand. Nami had to buy some things for dinner and for the house. Luffy stood outside the store as he played with a cat. Luffy looked up when he saw two old ladies walk over the street

"I bet that homeless filthy girl died…", said one.

"I bet she committed suicide, nobody liked her.", the other said.

Luffy stood up and dusted his pants off. "I liked her.", the two ladies looked at him with utterly confusion. "That girl with orange hair right? Who lived here?", asked Luffy for confirmation.

"Yes.", said a lady. "But I don't think we are talking about the same girl if you liked her.", she added with a snort.

Luffy frowned mad but he forced a smile. "I think we are talking about the same. I liked her enough…",

"Luffy, I have oranges!", said Nami with a smile as she walked to him.

"To marry her.", he grinned. Nami frowned confused. The ladies gaped as they looked at Nami. "Oh! And she carries my baby! Isn't that funny!", he said with a chuckle. Nami frowned even more confused. "Come! I want some meat for dinner.", smiled Luffy. Nami nodded and grabbed his hand. They walked further and the two ladies still couldn't believe what was happening. It was her… The homeless girl from two years ago…

Nami and Luffy were home again after some shopping. Nami walked to the kitchen to put the bag with groceries on the table. Nami frowned and turned to Luffy.

"What were you doing? With the two ladies?", asked Nami.

Luffy grinned as he scratched his cheek. "Sharing my luck?", Nami rolled her eyes with a smile. She walked to the garden and decided to sit on her long chair down. Luffy walked to Nami and sat down next to her, putting his ear on her belly again.

"I love you…", whispered Luffy.

"Me or the baby?", asked Nami with a chuckle.

"Both." , he grinned.

Nami smiled and leaned down, giving a kiss on Luffy's head. "I love you, too.", she whispered in his ear.

Luffy smiled softly and he kissed Nami's belly. "I bet the baby is going to be beautiful…", he said.

"How can you know?", she asked with a chuckle. Luffy smiled and looked at Nami with a knowing smile.

"Because you are carrying the baby inside you…",

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

**Hello!**

**I hope you all understood what I meant with this story?**

**I hope if there really are people on this world who really think outside is more important, they all think differently now. It makes me sick when people say to others: She's ugly, He's ugly blablabla without even knowing something about said one. This is also why I think Hancock is ugly. Sure, her outside is beautiful, but she's a rotten apple from the inside. And she's not the only one who makes me think like that. There are a lot of beautiful girls and guys on the world, but their insides makes me want to vomit…**

**I wanted to make this an understanding story and a beautiful story, and I hope I managed. ****Thanks for reading :)**

**Bye bye, Yasaonna-Chan**


End file.
